The Trial of Agrippina Jensen
The Trial of Agrippina Jensen was a pivotal moment in the history of Cascadia, with the MagnaBaptist teen, Agrippina Jensen on trial for over twenty-four accounts of First-Degree murder, with the accusations coming from a entire country, The Kingdom of God. The Trial is more generally seen as a case between the New Disciples and the MagnaBaptists. Charges The charge was brought before Agrippina Jensen by The Kingdom of God, for the murder of their citizens and soldiers. The trial was expected to be simple, as Agrippina was a citizen of The Kingdom of God, and therefore she should of been sentenced without a plea. The problem was, though, Agrippina was claiming asylum under the recommendation of ArchAbbess Jean Stone due to the murder of her parents, and they brought counter-charges of murder, ethnic cleansing, assault, and rape. Due to neither side deciding where to hold the Trial, and how to hold the Trial, it was decided it would be a military trial, with the Free Northwestern Army adjudicating, due to the weak excuse that it was a military matter. The FNA general Tyrone Creed was made the judge for the matter, due to the fact he was high-ranking and in the area rather than any legal qualifications. Week One The first week of the trial was slow, to say the least. There had not been a serious trial like this since whenever anyone could remember, and as a result, legal processes were confused. ArchAbbess Jean Stone stood in as her lawyer, increasing the politics of the event. It became clear how tense how everything was, when three of the six MagnaBaptist Abbesses attended with a mob of farmers, and New Disciple preachers with a contingent of The Kingdom of Gods soldiers. When the prosecution began speaking to the jury (made up completely of people who were neither MagnaBaptist or a New Disciple) and saying that the ' girl should be killed, in the name of justice, whatever the consequences'. This lead to cheers from The Kingdom of God's side, and hisses from the MagnaBaptists, with Abbess Ruth Clemons going so far to say a murder of a member of her diocese, is a direct act of war against all MagnaBaptists. An unknown New Disciple shouted back “Good! Kill the bastards!” and the court erupted into a fight, the Free Northwestern Army having to break it up, with nobody being hurt (Thankfully). When the prosecution came to questioning Agrippina, she continued to whisper to herself, with the prosecution continuing to ask good, but obvious questions (I.E, did you kill them because you ran away from home? Were you bullied by other children due to your faith) she continued whisper, until he asked his fourth question 'Do you really hear voices? Or is it a lie to cope with the fact your parents not loving you?" to which she responded "Shut Up! I can't tell anyone, don't you understand? Anyone! They know if I tell anyone about them! I'm happy I killed all of them, and I'm going to kill you soon as well! I just want to go home...". She ran to ArchAbbess Jean Stone, who proceed to comfort her. General Tyrone Creed decided to end the trial for the day. Week Two The Court reconvened the next day. The Jury had not yet been allowed to vote, and Tyrone decided to allow another session for the prosecution to ask questions. The prosecution first called forth a man who claimed to have been attacked by Agrippina, and asked him to prove testimony to the attack, which he duly did. The problem was, for the defense, that on day one, Agrippina had confessed, leaving the matter of the punishment to be decided. The prosecution brought forward another criminal, who was being guarded by a group of soldiers who Agrippina shot. He said things along the same lines. The prosecution then pushed to have the Jury to decide now, and have Agrippina executed for murder and (accidentally) he said heresy. The lawyer, directly called all MagnaBaptists criminals. This caused a second uproar from the crowd, but not a fight, as now the Free Northwestern Army had posted soldiers between the two groups. Once the prosecution had finished, the defense came. They argued that Agrippina had shown no signs of madness before the murder of her parents by the government of The Kingdom of God. They also pleaded that she had been raped, and been discriminated against. However, Tyrone cut the Trial short, for he had military business to get too urgently. (most likely he was bored with the monotony) Sentence The Jury of Ten said both the charges of the The Kingdom of God and MagnaBaptists were correct and valid. Therefore, Agrippina would be punished, but not as severely. This angered both sides, but neither could do much about it. Tyrone decided eventually to sentance Agrippina to a permant House-Arrest, unless accompanied by a Gaurdian (Jean Stone). She would be allowed to go to a small church school in Seattle, but would be shot on sight by The Kingdom of God or the Free Northwestern Army for breaching the peace. Aftermath Agrippina now lives rather happily (So we believe) in Seattle with her adoptive mother, Jean Stone. Violence between New Disciples and the MagnaBaptists has never been more extreme, though they are quickly having to come to terms with the reality of life in the Nuclear Wasteland. Category:Cascadia Category:History